trollzfandomcom-20200214-history
The Day the Magic Died
"The Day the Magic Dead" is episode 20 of the Trollz television series. Official Description "Still jealous that girls can use magic and they can't, the guys sneak into the Amber Caves to acquire some magic amber for themselves. They don't know they've become the bait in a trap set by Simon. When the girls come to the rescue, a fight against Simon and Snarf leaves the Trollz trapped in the Caves. Their escape is hardly a happy one when Rock accidentally breaks the sacred altar... turning off magic for all trollz." Synopsis The boy trolls are enjoying a day at the arcade with Rock happily winning his game. Jasper bemoans that, unlike in video games, males have no magic to use as females can, an idea that Rock agrees with. Coal and Alabaster remark how futile it is to be upset, but Flint develops an idea that the boys go to the Amber Caves and retrieve the same amber drops that give infant girls their magic. The others agree to this plan and though he’s against it, Coal tags along. At the same time, the BFFL are searching for their male counterparts, wondering if they’re still upset about the field trip situation, but not very sympathetic to their complaints. They venture to the arcade and Sapphire finds Alabaster’s high scores, but they can’t locate the boys anywhere. The girls laugh over the video game featuring a male magician and after continued mocking of males wishing they had powers, they go looking elsewhere. Alabaster has led the boys through the Haunted Woodz to a back entrance into the Amber Caves. Coal again tries to reason with them, reminding them that only those performing an Amber Ceremony (bestowing an infant with her gem) are allowed into the caves, with entry being barred for males. But as they insist that they are being repressed by “the Girls”, he concedes and goes along with them into the caves. Alabaster is relying on an Amber Tracker to find the chamber but after a prank by Jasper, he begins to freak out. Unbeknownst to the trolls, Simon and Snarf are watching them and plan to follow them to the sight of magic amber where he can refuel his magic powers. The BFFL are still looking for the missing troll guys, though Ruby refuses to admit she wants to apologize to Rock and the rest for what happened on the field trip. The boys have run across a chasm and Coal uses his Hover Board to take them all across. In the middle of the last trip, Simon casts a spell that sends Coal and Flint plummeting into the crater while the gremlin takes command of the device. Alabaster jumps into action and uses a rope he’d brought along to rescue his friends. Startled but okay, the trolls continue their quest while Simon has Snarf deliver Coal’s board to the BFFL as bait for his trap. The girls are worried that they still can’t find their friends, but once Topaz is knocked over by Coal’s board, they set a tracking spell on it to lead them to its owner. They reach the Amber Caves side entrance and realize what the boys are plotting. Finally, the boy trolls have reached the ceremonial chamber and the magical amber it holds. The girls arrive at the chasm and are greeted by Simon. He reveals his plot to take the Amber (confusing Topaz to why he’d tell them that) and while Sapphire and Amethyst act as distractions, Ruby spells up a bridge to get them over the gap. Jasper is the first to apply an amber drop to his stomach and after casting his first spell, grows ten feet fall. Unfortunately, this only lasts a few moments before he shrinks back to normal for which his friends mock him. Annoyed, he throws the amber away and it strikes Rock in the face, starting a war of projectile amber inside of the sacred chamber. They halt at the arrival of the hover board and the girls who warn of Simon’s approach. Full of bravado, the boys offer to take care of Simon, but the girls cut them off, using the Magic of the Five to cast a spell that will seal off the cave. The amber around them amplifies the magic and while Simon runs for cover, the teens are all trapped inside of the chamber with no way out. Ruby attempts another spell to release them, but it shoots off the walls, sending everyone running to avoid falling stalactites. Rock trips over the alter, causing an explosion but also reveals escape paths for them. They “replant” the stump and head out into the woods, but when they look out at the city, the lights are flicking. Their skoots also don’t work and after walking back to the city, find even more troubles. The city’s power is on the fritz, the Spell Phones don’t work, and even the spell beads have no power. All of the magic is gone! Fingers are immediately pointed but they agree that what matters most is finding Obsidian and getting her advice. Spell Moment * Bottled Up Spell Spells Used *'When the moment's right, over chasms deep, give them a flip and you're mine to keep' **User: Simon **Result: Causes Coal's Hover Board to dump him and Flint into a chasm and fly into Simon's possession *'What was lost has now been found, speed away to your owner to be found' **User: Ruby **Result: Makes Coal's Hover Board lead the BFFL to his location, in the Amber Caves *'Makeover magic at a ten-times pace, is it pretty in your face' **User: Amethyst and Sapphire **Results: Creates giant beauty implements that attack Simon with makeup *'Grow it fast and make it long, to the other side where we belong' **User: Ruby **Result: Grows an outcropping of rock over a chasm to form a bridge *'This hip-hop cat wants to be tall, to be a star in troll basketball' **User: Jasper **Result: Makes him grow very tall, though only for a moment *'Power of five, stronger than one, we summon the magic to get the job done. Hot on our heels, Simon does chase, close the chamber right in his face' **User: BFFL **Result: Attempts to close the Amber Caves to Simon, but is amplified by the amber to sealing it off completely *'By all that's magic, us do save, transport us to another cave' **User: Simon **Result: Transports Simon and Snarf out of the Amber Cave, saving them from a cave collapse *'One little spell to clear a way, please open a path to the light of day' **User: Ruby **Result: Attempts to open the sealed Amber Caves, but fails *'Trying to call on her Spell Phone, give this girl a nice dial tone' **User: Amethyst **Result: Attempts to connect Ruby's Spell Phone service, but fails *'We're tired, we're hungry, the dark makes us nervous. So we can call a taxi, give us our phone service' **User: Amethyst **Result: Attempts to connect Ruby's Spell Phone service, but fails Trivia To be completed. Category:Episodes